1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to organizers, and in particular it relates to an organizer that conveniently stores items commonly carried by an owner when taking his dog for a walk.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is an undeniable truth that America is a country of dog lovers. According to the American Pet Products Manufacturers Association, there are approximately sixty-eight million owned dogs in the United States. About four out of every ten households include family dogs. The enormous popularity of dogs, widely known as “man's best friends”, can be attributed to various factors. First, dogs frequently provide unconditional love, steady companionship and unmatched loyalty to their owners. Certain breeds of dogs also offer protection and an accompanying sense of security. For many owners, curling up on a comfortable sofa or chair with a beloved dog nestled nearby constitutes a favorite end to a hectic day. Since they usually consider them de facto family members, and not merely pets, most owners provide their dogs with adequate shelter and a healthy diet.
In addition, owners generally take their dogs for a leisurely or fast-paced walk. Involving breathing in fresh air, stretching the body with some light exercise and enjoying the sights and sounds of new surroundings, such walks can serve as revitalizing experiences for owners and dogs alike. Most dogs, whether expensive thoroughbreds purchased from a top-notch breeder or mixed-breed “mutts” picked up at the local pound, relish going for walks. In fact, many dogs instinctively run for the door as soon as they see their masters grasping their leashes. When taking their dogs for walks, most owners carry a small arsenal of goods which are needed along the way. Some of the items that a typical owner often brings include: plastic bags for gathering dog waste, a small ball for a spirited game of catch, various treats that are offered to the dog as rewards for good behavior and a leash.
However, physically carrying and storing these goods when walking the dog often presents considerable difficulty for the owner. Initially, gathering all of the necessary goods in a single location before departing for the walk is often a time-consuming and unpleasant task. Furthermore, while being transported, the items can easily fall out of the hands of the owner and/or bulge greatly from coat or pants pockets. This precarious handling and storage of objects can significantly detract from the overall enjoyment experienced by the owner. Hence, there is a pressing need for an organizer that conveniently stores numerous items that are currently carried by owners while taking their dogs for routine walks.
U.S. Design Pat. No. US D453,067 S to Cody (“Cody”) teaches an ornamental design for a pet waste kit. However, a kit having the design of Cody would be of minimal use to an owner who takes his dog for a walk since it does not provide means of storing necessary items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,227 to Koseberg (“Koseberg”) discloses a device for carrying pet supplies. However, the device of Koseberg is bulky and thus likely uncomfortable to wear while walking a dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,473 B1 to Ringelstetter (“Ringelstetter”) teaches a sanitary collection holder for animal waste. However, the sanitary collection holder of Ringelstetter has limited application and is overly complex.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purposes employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.